heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Bogo
Chief Bogo is a major character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. He is a cape buffalo and the chief of the Zootopia Police Department. Appearance Chief Bogo is a tall, large, and muscular cape buffalo. He has gray fur with beige horns curled upwards and brown eyes. His police uniform is navy blue with short sleeves, a high collar, buttoned shirt with the ZPD insignia on his shoulders and pants with a black tie and a utility belt filled with various paraphernalia. Given he's the chief of police, Bogo has a line set of four stars on each side of his collar. Bogo is shown to wear reading glasses when reading documents. Personality Like many mammals, Bogo was highly bigoted at the start of the film. He was openly against having a small mammal join his force, which was, initially, comprised of heavy-weight mammals such as elephants, rhinos, and hippos, and predators such as tigers, lions, bears, and wolves. Taking offense by Mayor Lionheart's decision to add a rabbit to the force without his opinion on the matter (as Judy was the valedictorian of her class at the Police Academy, making her legitimate in the mayor's eyes), Bogo took it upon himself to assign Judy with the seemingly detested task of parking duty. Aside from his work dedication, he disliked anything that interfered with more serious matters, including politics and the antics of his own officers, which ties into his former attitude towards Judy, as she was initiated through Lionheart's Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Bogo can be quite spiteful to those in his disfavor, and can occasionally allow his personal emotions to override his sense of honor. After butting heads with her on several levels, he purposefully gave Judy a limited window of opportunity and an equal amount of resources to solve her first case (only giving said case for the sake of his job), additionally forcing her to resign if she fails. Despite all of this, Bogo is not as close-minded as he seems. His prejudice is mainly out of being "realistic", simply believing small mammals (such as rabbits) to be unfit for police duty, as they are not inherently strong mammals. Outside of the fact that he's a closet Gazelle fan (as revealed halfway through the film), Bogo is unafraid to be proven wrong and accept humiliation. When confronted on his shady actions and behavior towards Judy's case, Bogo, after thinking them over, was apparently ashamed by his own dishonorable decisions. Once Judy succeeds in solving her first case, he immediately softens up to her, becoming a supportive and soft-spoken ally, and he is visibly saddened when Judy, out of guilt for the unintended consequences of her words at her first press conference, resigns from the force. His prejudicial views also seem to have lifted due to Judy, as he was not only welcoming towards the latter following her success as an officer and a detective, but was also willing to add Nick to the force, though he previously showed a bigoted distrust towards foxes, thus, furthering the examples of his growing acceptance. Reasonings behind Bogo's serious demeanor, specifically towards his position as chief of police, have been hinted at; when conversing with Judy at one point, Bogo alludes to his opinions on society, believing the world to be a broken place, and one in need of "good cops". This presumably drives Bogo to ensure that both himself and his officers, are consistently diligent and efficient in protecting the city. Those who succeed in doing so, such as Judy, garner his utmost respect. Towards his comrades on the force, Bogo is rather charming and stark yet playfully mischievous. He was seen using his position, and feared reputation as a brute law enforcer, to tease them twice, as seen when "acknowledging the elephant in the room", and again during the epilogue, where he jokingly assigned Judy and Nick to parking duty, only to cornily say, "Just kidding!" before giving them a more serious assignment. He is also a fan of the aforementioned pop star, Gazelle, though he was initially insecure about expressing his love for her. By the end of the movie, Bogo was much less concerned about maintaining his rough and brutal reputation, as he allowed himself to publicly enjoy his free time and let loose (evidenced by his passionate dancing at Gazelle's concert). Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Buffalos Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters